


Airplane Mode

by htebazytook



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Airplane, First Time, Humor, M/M, Sexting, Slash, Smut, Texting, world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A foray into some pretty hazardous sexting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Mode

**Title:** Airplane Mode  
 **Author:** htebazytook  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** \----  
 **Pairing:** Zach/Chris  
 **Author's Notes:** A foray into some pretty hazardous sexting.

 

Chris is awakened by something square and buzzing and insistent on his thigh. He opens his eyes in time to catch the credits of _The Pink Panther 2_ on the half hidden projector screen and can't quite figure out how much of the last two hours had been a dream and how much had been a part of the movie, which is fucking scary. He unlocks his phone to read the new text message as though _From: Zach Q_ holds all the answers:

> **well now I'm bored. how long til witch mountain's on?**

Chris laughs, stretches and sits up and rearranges the flimsy airplane blanket before texting back.

> Um I can only assume you're asking because you wish to avoid seeing or hearing or acknowledging it in any way right

> PS we're gonna die from texting on a plane

Chris's phone buzzes again and it seems twice as loud as before so he puts it on silent.

****

> **dude this is a FUCKING long flight in case you hadn't noticed.**

 **

> oops. I guess the last time I swore in a text message I was especially passionate.

**

> Hahaha. Wait so what you watched that whole movie 

>   
>  **well jj seemed pretty riveted so.**   
> 

> Lol, I forgot you were sitting next to him. Why don't you come hang with me for a while? I'm in an empty row for the moment

>   
>  **oh FUCK you.**   
> 

> emphasis intended by the way.

> Lol. STFU and get over here bitch

>   
>  **I CAN'T he's like asleep now or something. wtf does stfu mean?**   
> 

> is it Chinese?

> You know what wtf means but you don't know what stfu means? Stfu and gtfo, bb, idk wtf b rong w/ u. 

>   
>  **shut up you know I don't spreken ze AOL.**   
> 

> Oh holy shit that was a pun on "aol speak" wasn't it? Dude nobody says that anymore lol 

Zach's next text comes before Chris has even hit send:

>   
>  **wait does bb mean baby?**   
> 

> Yeah and stfu means shut the fuck up

>   
>  **so what you're hitting on me via texting too now?**   
> 

> You know it slut

>   
>  **tramp.**   
> 

> Floozy

>   
>  **wench.**   
> 

> Harlot

>   
>  **jezebel.**   
> 

> Slattern

And Zach doesn't respond right away.

> Hello? Did you spontaneously combust or something?

> Helloooooooooo

> Zach?

> Come on bb ;)

> Ok yeah I apologize for the smiley face

> Answer me you brazen hussey!!!

>   
>  **strumpet. I couldn't think of it for a minute there.**   
> 

> Lol Shakespeare! You win

>   
>  **I win!**   
> 

>   
>  **don't call me shakespeare it gets me all hot.**   
> 

> Lol

> Hey are you coming over here or what I thought you were bored

>   
>  **omg I swear you have ADD. jj is cockblocking me.**   
> 

> Lol

The seatbelt sign blinks on above Chris's seat and he sighs and stows his phone in the seatback compartment thing while he clicks his belt on, attempts to rearrange the blanket and get comfortable again while barely perceptible turbulence jostles the plane. He grabs his phone and taps _Create a Message_ :

> OMG Z ARE YOU ALIVE???

>   
>  **dude I have unwittingly succumbed to lost for the past 5 seasons. I keep my seatbelt securely fastened low around my waist at all times.**   
> 

>   
>  **not to mention we're basically on the same route as oceanic flight 815.**   
> 

> Um you're a geek

> Stop texting me before you crash the plane. Hypocrite

Chris stares idly at the map of the plane's progress projected up on the screen, gets slightly hypnotized by the numbers flashing between Imperial and metric measurements and dates and times that ultimately mean nothing but more zombie-like existence on the creepily silent plane with Zach/a source of entertainment fathomless rows of seats away. He sighs.

> Ugh I'm booooored

>   
>  **yeah jj is like snoring now.**   
> 

> Wow that was so interesting I think I fell asleep for a minute too. Fuck why did WE have to get fucked over with all this flight delay shit? At least if John and Karl were here there would be something to do although it would most likely be a pretty juvenile something but whatever fuck I am BOOOOOOOORED

>   
>  **yeah but you wouldn't be able to get any sleep if they were here.**   
> 

> True except my contacts are really dry from suffering through that "movie" so I don't wanna fall asleep again and then wake up and have to have them surgically removed

>   
>  **okay you need to stop with the 2 page messages. they're pretty confusing when I don't realize right away that they're 2 pages.**   
> 

>   
>  **also way to not be boring.**   
> 

> Shut up this is just how I express myself in prose

>   
>  **just think twitter.**   
> 

> Um no thank you lol

> Twit

Chris runs out of things to say. He's too tired to get up and go in search of Zach and J.J. in the middle of the sleepy mid-flight lull so he just stares out the window at monotonous nighttime clouds and feels the weariness in his limbs, relishes how heavy they are, listens to the vague scratchy sounds coming from somebody's earbuds and is inspired to plug himself into the radio thing on his armrest. Crap, crap, really outdated crap—ah, there we go. He sinks lower into his chair and is just starting to doze off when he notices his phone's lit up.

>   
>  **I'm pretty sure the teenage girl in front of us is having text message phone sex with "Tommy XOXO".**   
> 

> WHAAAAAAT????? THAT IS AMAZING

>   
>  **woah okay somebody needs to calm the FUCK down.**   
> 

>   
>  **damn I must've been really angry recently. emphasis not currently mine.**   
> 

> Omg you've inspired me for real for real

>   
>  **oh dear god.**   
> 

> I know you're rolling your eyes but I don't care. Btw what are you wearing

>   
>  **the same thing I've been wearing for the past 36 hours we've spent here in limbo. wtf else would I be wearing?**   
> 

>   
>  **we're not having text message phone sex, christopher white law fine.**   
> 

> FAKE text sex Jesus Z I'm not that much of a pervert. Did you just call me fine? See your true feelings won't stay hidden for long, your deepest darkest passions will spring forth in purple texting prose and 2 page long messages like the one I am now composing just to annoy you. Love, Christopher White Law Fine. Which is my Indian name btw

>   
>  **I actually think fake text sex may be more perverted.**   
> 

>   
>  **also that was kind of racist.**   
> 

> Oh stfu bb

>   
>  **at least you didn't wink.**   
> 

> ;)

>   
>  **duck you.**   
> 

>   
>  **I mean fuck you. I reset my thing and now it's all ducked up.**   
> 

>   
>  **FUCKED up.**   
> 

>   
>  **okay all that hard work for nothing I guess grr.**   
> 

> Mmmhmm yeah how are you gonna FUCK me huh Z

>   
>  **this isn't jeopardy you know. you can start using actual interrogative sentences any time.**   
> 

> So now that we're sexting you need complete sentences is that it

>   
>  **what can I say grammatical correctness gets me hot.**   
> 

> Well in that case ?

>   
>  **omg you are impossible. leave me alone so I can watch the race to witch mountain in peace strumpet.**   
> 

> O wherefore art thou fraught with enmity?

>   
>  **dude shut up.**   
> 

> Lol that seriously does turn you on doesn't it

> ?

>   
>  **lalalalalalalala I'm going to sleep now so shut up please.**   
> 

> Forsooth I shall not rest 'til um I've forced you to entertain me. Yeah I wasn't gonna keep up that iambic shit forever so tough luck sweet chuck

>   
>  **seriously cut it out.**   
> 

> You would've turned your phone off if you weren't into it haha

> Hey I'm gonna come over there OK

>   
>  **um no. sleeping director in a caffeine coma to my left. giggly horny teenager in front of me.**   
> 

> Yeah and then I'm gonna . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. … . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . somehow get inbetween your legs and these shitty seats and then I'll suck your cock and giggly horny teenager would totally know what was going on and leap out of her seat and join in ;)

>   
>  **yeah right.**   
> 

> Haha I knew you read it! PS are you telling me you'd turn down a free bj courtesy of yours truly Chris Fine??

>   
>  **IT WAS A TYPO.**   
> 

> Holy shit the capslock is coming out you must really be getting all hot and bothered over there

>   
>  **bothered definitely.**   
> 

> Hm the lady doth protest too much methinks

>   
>  **OMG SERIOUSLY?**   
> 

> What a piece of work is Zachary Quinto I mean dude

>   
>  **cease bastardizing the bard goddammit.**   
> 

> Oh you're no fun :(

>   
>  **the fault dear Chris is not in our stars but in ourselves that we are underlings.**   
> 

> I win!

>   
>  **no fuck you you kept taking my ideas. so what are you gonna do next?**   
> 

> Huh

>   
>  **I believe you were sucking me off?**   
> 

> Lol

>   
>  **fine asshole I guess I'll have to jerk myself off then. how rude.**   
> 

> Wait I can't tell if you're joking or not anymore lol

> Whatever I'd be happy to telephonically get you off. Any requests

>   
>  **there's nothing wrong with a classic blowjob.**   
> 

>   
>  **telephonically?**   
> 

> Yeah that sucked how about "textually"? Like a three way portamento of context texting and sexual

>   
>  **maybe you could undo my fly with your teeth.**   
> 

> Sounds kinda dangerous jeez. PS I'm not sure you're exactly my type anyway so what makes you think I'd want to

>   
>  **your type? 6 foot blonde girls right?**   
> 

> Yeah hello

>   
>  **or is it dark haired tan girls?**   
> 

> Shut up dude

>   
>  **green eyes?**   
> 

>   
>  **long legs?**   
> 

>   
>  **brown eyes?**   
> 

>   
>  **long hair?**   
> 

>   
>  **short hair?**   
> 

>   
>  **short girls?**   
> 

>   
>  **okay why don't we just say girls and leave it at that.**   
> 

> You can type pretty fast when you put your mind to it

> What makes you think I don't like guys

>   
>  **what do you want another list?**   
> 

> If I'm apparently so indiscriminate about women why would I be indiscriminate in general

>   
>  **I wouldn't say indiscriminate so much as horny but whatever.**   
> 

> OK guess I will have to prove my the ability to bring the gay then

>   
>  **please do.**   
> 

> So I would just crawl under sleeping JJ's legs and in between yours and what like pull your zipper down with my teeth and end up slicing my lip open or something probably

>   
>  **shut up it's hot. except for the injury.**   
> 

>   
>  **then again that in itself could be kinda hot too. but don't let my innermost kinks distract you.**   
> 

> Wow that was disturbing. I have half a mind to just stop massaging your growing erection and licking it through your assuredly embarrassingly patterned undergarments

>   
>  **wtf do you write erotica in your spare time or something?**   
> 

> Do you want me to suck you off or not Z 

Zach's reply is slow in coming, like he's deleting it and rewording it or is just using ridiculously big words.

> Oh man is this gonna be a 2 pager

>   
> **yeah actually I do. I want those fucking sinful plush lips around my cock which is more than a little erect and it would be better if you were licking just under the head instead of through my supposedly embarrassing underwear. just fyi.**

Chris blinks at the message in disbelief, rereads it a couple times for good measure before replying:

> So what kind of underwear are you wearing then

>   
>  **black boxer briefs.**   
> 

>   
>  **you?**   
> 

> OK that would actually look pretty good on you

> I mean because you're like all dark hair and pale skin

> And like your eyes

> Like it's contrasting and pleasant to behold

> You know?

>   
>  **answer the fucking question chris.**   
> 

> Boring plain white briefs

> Sorry

>   
>  **whatever I don't give a shit. I'd still slip my hand down your pants and palm your cock through them**   
> 

> While I'm still sucking yours?

>   
>  **fuck yes. and I'd have my other hand at the back of your head to guide that fucking gorgeous mouth over my cock.**   
> 

> I don't think I've ever heard/seen you swear this much

> It's fucking hot

>   
>  **am I really turning you on?**   
> 

>   
>  **chris?**   
> 

>   
>  **oh shit. come on say something.**   
> 

> I'd suck your cock down as far as I could and jerk the rest of it with my hand. Kiss and suck up and down its length while I catch my breath because I'm sure you'd hold me still and fuck my mouth at some point. Then I'd let you rub it over my face before slipping it back between my lips and suck hard on it and spell random $10 words with my tongue over your heated flesh and go as deeply as possible and suck you until you come down my throat.

>   
>  **oh.**   
> 

> 3 pager sorry

>   
>  **I mean like I'm suppressing a moan oh.**   
> 

> Oh

> So what happens next?

>   
>  **next I tell you to get up on the seat and straddle me and I pull your cock out of your pants and jerk it nice and slow until you're practically begging for it.**   
> 

> Fuck

>   
>  **you like that? you want me to make you come?**   
> 

> Fuck YES

> Fuck let me kiss you too

>   
>  **chris you've got me so fucking hard right now and I can't fucking do anything about it because of FUCKING jj.**   
> 

> Haha sucks to be you

>   
>  **why are you touching yourself over there in your empty row?**   
> 

>   
>  **OMG YOU TOTALLY ARE.**   
> 

>   
>  **FUCK YOU MAN.**   
> 

>   
>  **zneiafewrojsa fuck I'm so hard it's starting to hurt.**   
> 

>   
>  **chris?**   
> 

> A little busy over here

> That was really really hot Z

> I'm like hiding under a tent I made with the blanket and the seatback tray thing

>   
>  **getting close?**   
> 

> I would be if you didn't keep texting me and I didn't have to be so incongruous

> I meant inconspicuous

>   
>  **jerking your cock slow and firm right?**   
> 

> Yeah. Need more

>   
>  **grip the base of it and then rub your thumb over the head until you're close.**   
> 

>   
>  **fuck so hot.**   
> 

> Feels good

> Please just come over here row F I think

> Seriously

> Yach?

> FUCKING PHONE UGH 

>   
>  **I'm in the bathroom now. there was a line.**   
> 

>   
>  **how's it going?**   
> 

Chris glances up toward the front of the cabin and sees the _Occupied_ sign lit up. It makes everything seems twice as real which in turn makes him twice as hard. He speeds up his hand under the blanket even though it makes the edge of it wobble with his movements.

>   
>  **tell me what you're doing.**   
> 

> Jerking myself off harder and thinking about you doing the same in a cramped airplane bathroom with people outside just waiting for their turn none the wiser

> Tell me how you're touching yourself

>   
>  **getting down to business and giving myself carpal tunnel**   
> 

>   
>  **so close**   
> 

> What are you thinking about

>   
>  **you**   
> 

> Me how? What am I doing?

>   
>  **on your knees in front of me**   
> 

>   
>  **devouring my cock like your life depends on it**   
> 

> Fuck

>   
>  **looking up at me with those intense fucking eyes**   
> 

>   
>  **oh god gonna come**   
> 

> Come on Z do it

> Want you to come for me

>   
>  **I did. holy shit**   
> 

>   
>  **really shaky now**   
> 

>   
>  **did you get yourself off?**   
> 

> Not yet

> Tell me what you're doing to my cock

>   
>  **sucking it under your blanket tent thing and holding your hips down. playing with your balls too, pressing a finger right there behind your balls and you have to bite your lip to keep from making noise.**   
> 

>   
>  **you're jerking yourself right now aren't you?**   
> 

>   
>  **you gonna come?**   
> 

>   
>  **I'm back in my seat now btw.**   
> 

> Yeah I came and pretty fucking hard too

> Shit

> I'm gonna have to keep this blanket now lol

> Goddamn

>   
>  **indeed.**   
> 

>   
>  **still sitting alone?**   
> 

> Yeah get over here and "entertain me" some more

>   
>  **um not for another several hours.**   
> 

>   
>  **is this awkward now?**   
> 

> Omg stfu and get over here witch mountain's almost on and I'm tired of texting you

But before Chris can hit _Send_ a shadow falls over him and he looks up to find its source in the form of Zach standing in the aisle, looking entirely too smug and entirely too appealing.

Chris smiles and pats the seat next to him. "Finally, jeez."

*


End file.
